Are you Serious?
by Notice-me
Summary: Summery: Lily meets the Marauders in her first year… James is star struck, and Sirius is confused, Remus amused. Peter tries to fix things, fails and Lily is sure their all crazy. One-shot, Please R


_

* * *

Me and my Brother came up with this when I asked him to name all the Marauders from a fan picture. We got stuck on Sirius.  
  
I have never pronounced Sirius' name right. I pronounced it "Sigh-rus" and It's pronounced "Serious"… and when I told Alex (my brother), he replied   
  
"Are you serious?"   
  
Ha ha... Well this spawned from that... I really don't know if any one will understand this, and if you don't… don't worry. It's Molly Craziness Not many people understand it. And if you do by chance understand it… Don't worry there's help._

_I'm still doing_ _**Beyond Unseeing Eyes**, this is just a happy kick, away from that depressing story. Showing I can still write Humor. Humor on James' part._

_Summery: Lily meets the Marauders in her first year… James is star struck, and Sirius is confused, Remus amused. Peter tries to fix things, fails and Lily is sure their all crazy. One-shot_

_

* * *

_

_**Are you Serious?**_  
By M.C Doyle  
  
Lily felt eyes boring into her forehead, and turned the pages of her book again. She sat with her back against the tree near the lake, trying to study for Charms. However, a shadow fell on her book fallowed by two more.   
  
Her bright green eyes went up slowly, and she gave a slight smile. A tall boy with messy dark hair and big brown eyes behind small glasses seemed to be trying to form words, but nothing was coming out. Lily looked to his two friends, a handsome boy with long dark hair and bright blue eyes, and a small 'rounder' boy with straw hair and watery blue eyes. They both shrugged and Lily gave a nervous smile.   
  
She stood and pushed a lock of her bright red hair behind her ear,  
  
"Can I... um Help you?" she asked, setting her book down. The boy smiled and opened his mouth and closed it like a codfish. Finally he closed it, and just smiled. Lily suppressed a giggle, a nodded.

"HimenamisJames..." The boy spat out but Lily wasn't sure if that's what he meant. She wasn't even sure if it was english.   
  
"I'm sorry I think I missed that." She said with a light laugh. The boy with the glasses laughed a little too, only his was full of nervousness.   
  
"What he meant to say…" His dark haired friend said with the most handsome grin Lily had seen in a while, taking his friend's shoulder. "Is His name is James…" He elbowed James hard in the ribs.  
  
"Er… Yea." James croaked, grinning stupidly.   
  
"He thought you were Prett-OW!" The blond headed boy all but squeaked, making Lily jump. James had stepped hard on his foot and Lily raised her eyebrows. His dark haired friend quickly covered,   
  
"-He thought he'd come over and introduce himself to you. He knew you were Muggle-born so- er We… wanted to make sure the Slytherians didn't bug you."   
  
Lily smiled, though it was more amused then friendly. As she opened his mouth to 'thank' them, another boy came up.  
  
"James, Si I need-" he stopped suddenly and smiled warmly at Lily. He seemed almost faint, most likely from carrying his big book around, but Lily wasn't sure. However, his bright amber eyes shone with a friendly sparkle even if he was a little pale.  
  
"Oh Hello… Remus Lupin." He held out his hand and Lily shook it politely.   
  
"Lily Evans…"   
  
Remus looked from James who was still looking stupidly happy to the dark haired boy who seemingly exasperated and the strange blond haired boy .   
  
"Have you met… my friends?" he asked, amused.   
  
Lily tucked her hair behind her ear again, "well, I've "met" James…"   
  
James grinned stupidly as Remus nodded, "Er.. Well let me introduce them." He motioned to the blond headed boy,  
  
"This is Peter… He's full wizard, and in Hufflepuff." Lily nodded a hello, "You know James… He's in Gryffindor with me." Remus said motioning to James, "And this is…" The dark haired boy grinned, "Well he's just Sirius. Nothing else really special 'bout him." Remus said with a large grin, Sirius rolled his eyes.   
  
"He's just serious?" Lily asked, looking confused.  
  
"Yes…" Sirius looked from James to Remus, confused.  
  
"As opposed to James here?" she asked. Sirius nodded again. Lily smiled. "So your serious and James isn't?" Sirius nodded again.  
  
Lily raised an eyebrow, "Is he serious?" she asked motioning to Remus. Sirius looked completely confused, but shook his head. "Not at all?" Lily asked, again Sirius shook his head.  
  
"Remus is never Sirius." Peter squeaked nodding. "He's only Remus."  
  
Lily stopped a moment, She looked at Peter still confused.  
  
"Remus is never serious?" she asked, and Peter nodded happily, "I'm doubting if James is ever serious either…" she said with a forced smile. Both Peter and Sirius nodded. She pointed to Sirius, "So you're serious." She said more than asking.   
  
Sirius nodded slowly, with a wink, "Boy you catch on quick, don't you."  
  
Lily rolled her eyes, "Alright… Well I'll see you boys later… Nice to meet you- Er James." She shook his hand as he nodded, smiling.  
  
Lily picked up her book and excused herself. Sirius turned to his best friend with a disbelieving look. "Boy, you pick the bright ones don't you, James..." He said as they watched Lily join some friends. James nodded still smiling, after a moment he spoke  
  
"I feel so stupid." He said his smile now forced. "Any one got something I can hit myself with?"  
  
"Remy has a book…" Sirius said grinning. James shook his head.  
  
"Nah, I'll just use the tree…It dosn't belong to anyone." he said walking over to the tree Lily was just sitting at. Before he could ram his head into it, Remus and Sirius grabbed his arms, and dragged him to the Great Hall for supper. 


End file.
